Jake Jensen
by peacefulsands
Summary: 50 sentences - 1 for each of 50 prompts - the common theme is Jensen!    it's Movie-verse and most of the sentences are post Movie, also nothing graphic but there's some Jensen/Cougar


_**Fandom**_: The Losers (Movie-verse)

_**Character:**_ Cpl Jake Jensen

_**Warnings**_: Jensen/Cougar – nothing referenced higher than PG-13, most sentences are post-Movie.

Author's Note - **I signed up for the ****1sentencefic** challenge - 50 prompts & 1 sentence for each. Below the cut are the results of my efforts.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**_Fifty sentences_**

**1.**Sound - Contrary to popular belief, Jensen does not actually love the sound of his own voice; he just hates the sound of silence more.

**2.**Taste - He's heard it said before now that a smell can leave a nasty taste in your mouth; he knows it's true now – nothing ever washes away the smell and taste of the charred flesh and burning metal that lingers since the chopper came down.

**3.**Party -  He's not really a party animal, doesn't really have the social skills for it, but he'll try to be anything they want if it means this team will accept him as one of their own.

**4.**Hot - Cougar's hot, and anyone who can't see that must be blind in Jensen's opinion.

**5.**Flee -  He'll argue the point with anyone, but not right now obviously, but they are most definitely not fleeing the scene, they are, however, employing a tactical retreat in order to regroup and redeploy.

**6.**Apology - He's sorry . . . sorry for so many things he couldn't make right, but the only apologies that he ever gets to confess are the ones that don't really mean anything substantial.

**7.**Pride - He'd like to be able to say he took pride in his work, did it well, did it for his team and his country, but then there was Max and the only thing that could make him proud now is knowing that they killed the Motherfucker.

**8.**Denial -  Nope, he definitely wasn't ogling Cougar's ass, no matter what anyone else thought they saw.

**9.**Mess -  He's not seriously untidy, it's just Cougar's got OCD about picking shit up off the floor and always manages to make it look like anything even vaguely out of place is a mess and by natural conclusion is Jensen's fault.

**10.**Fate - Fate's an evil bitch; letting him fall head over heels for his seriously hot team-mate and just to rub his face in it all, she made Cougar into the world's worst serial womanizer.

**11.**Stay -  Pooch wants to leave, take Jensen with him, but as soon as Cougar says he's staying, Jensen knows he's got no choice, he's staying too.

**12.**Leave - It's not 'leave' exactly, after all, they aren't in the army anymore, hell they're not even supposed to be alive, but this here watching his niece play soccer with his team round him . . . it's like the best he could hope for.

**13.**Moon -  Countless rooftops, countless climates, a forgotten number of nights, but the moon reminds him of them all, sat with Cougar watching Clay's back, and sometimes Jensen thinks he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**14.**Brand -  When this is all over, he's going to treat himself to a brand new top of the line custom made canary yellow stretch Hummer.

**15.**Charity - He'd give everything to make sure his family are safe, down to his last breath, but he can't forget the faces of those children in Bolivia; nobody needs to know that he tracked down the families where he could and he supplements their income and for each one that he couldn't find, he sponsors a street child in need.

**16.**Second Best - Jensen knew that things had changed, that Cougar was with him now and wasn't going to leave him, but sometimes he wasn't sure that he was really who the sniper wanted; sometimes he still felt like he was second-best.

**17.**Passion - The way Cougar looked at him, the heat in the Spaniard's eyes, Jensen wished this passion would last forever.

**18.**Fever - Jensen's running a slight fever as they trek through the jungle after the chopper, but it's not enough to hold them; seriously they've all got worse things on their minds than a mild fever.

**19.**Hug - It took so long and cost so much to get here, there's nothing Jensen can ever do to repay some of the people along the way, but here now hugging Cougar never gots old and he never stops being willing to do just about anything to stay here for just a little while longer.

**20.**Smoke - He emerged running from the burning building amidst a cloud of smoke with his pursuers still close behind and began to think that this was going to be the end when he heard the three thuds behind him; sparing a glance he saw the bodies on the ground and looked upward; thankful for Cougar yet again.

**21.**Gloat - He isn't gloating, just relishing the fact that after so long he finally _finally _can call Cougar his.

**22.**Judge - He isn't one to judge another man's failings, he's got enough of his own, but there comes a point where he can't deny that Clay has a problem with picking up 'normal' women.

**23.**Defense - He's done with defense; they're all done with it – when it comes to Max, they're going in all guns blazing.

**24.**Sick - He hadn't meant to ignore the injury, it was just that they were miles from anywhere safe and that seemed more important, but now he's sick, really sick and he'd do just about anything to get that look out of Cougar's eyes as if Jensen's about to die and he can't go on living without him.

**25.**Altered State - Wow! That's some seriously good shit that Cougar's given him, Jensen thinks as the colors round him dance and twirl and he's even more grateful now 'cause that pain he'd had before feels more like a little twinge now; even better it seems like Cougar isn't going anywhere and is just going to stay here with him and enjoy the show.

**26.**Slow - He took it slow when they started this thing between them because he didn't want to jeopardize anything.

**27.**Tempted - Jensen's never not tempted to sneak up behind Cougar, hold on tight and kiss his neck just below his jaw.

28.New - It's new the sensation of lips on his as he wakes, the feeling of solid warmth and firm muscles poised above his body; it's new but it's Cougar and it's everything he ever wanted and more.

29.Hold On - He can't let this happen, he can't let Cougar get hurt he thinks as he races to try and break Cougar out of his makeshift prison; "Hold on, Carlos!" he begs inside.

30.Safe - They're safe, miles from anywhere admittedly, but safe and Max is dead and they've got the proof of all he did and how they were innocent, but really the most important part of all of that is they're safe, all of them.

3**1.**Shock - The shock hasn't worn off that Cougar is still here, still with him; that now it's all over and Cougar hasn't moved on and found someone better; Jensen is so thankful for that.

**32.**Serious - He's not just a goofball, sure he jokes and he's always telling people seemingly random facts, but when it comes down to his work, he's deadly serious.

**33.**Desk - It's been a long time since they've been anywhere permanent enough for him to have a desk and it comes as a shock now to realize that this is his and he needs to adjust to being normal again.

**34.**Apron - It had been a gag gift from Pooch to Cougar, a simple cooking apron emblazoned with the words 'I Love My Geek', but the fact that Cougar wears it just warms Jensen's insides.

**35.**Breakfast -  He's more of a fruit loops kind of guy himself, actually that's not true, he likes a full breakfast when someone else is getting up to make it but it's Cougar's birthday and he wants the day to be perfect.

**36.**Harm - He'll tear anyone limb from limb with his bare hands who tries to harm his family.

**37.**Muscle - Cougar's not the biggest guy he's ever met, but he's got muscles and strength in all the right places, plus he's hot and Jensen doesn't feel like he's being shallow at all.

**38.**Sharp - There have been many times in his life, his career when Jensen has been grateful for just how sharp Cougar's eyesight and instincts are, but right now when he's trying to be sneaky and discreet about what he's got Cougar for his birthday, he wishes just for a moment, a really small one, that Cougar wasn't quite so intent on watching him all the time.

**39.**Fix - He just wanted to fix it; make everything right after Max . . . and Roque.

**40.**Flicker - It's a flicker of light, sun catching on a piece of glass, not long enough or distracting enough for anyone but Jensen to notice it; then again, he's looking for it, the reassurance that Cougar is there watching him, keeping him safe, rifle already tracking the movements below.

**41.**Sweet -  Jensen thinks there's nothing sweeter than seeing his niece curl up and fall asleep on Cougar's lap.

**42.**Art - So he never mastered the fine art of seduction, doesn't matter anymore because there's only one person in the world that Jensen wants to seduce and he's already achieved that goal and neither of them are going to be looking elsewhere now.

**43.**Shade - Sometimes Jensen wonders if he'd have got through Cougar's barriers quicker if the man's eyes weren't always in the shadow of his hat; his eyes are warm and expressive and Jensen thinks he could drown in them.

**44.**Intelligent - Intelligence is relative in Jensen's opinion; he knows he's got the book smarts, technologically gifted; doesn't mean to say he could do Clay's job or Pooch's and he sure as hell doesn't have the patience for Cougar's.

**45.**Blood - He'll never forget the burn of his cheeks as blood rushed to them when Cougar laughed at him and then said, "Are you trying to tell me something, Jacob Jensen?"; he seriously thought he was about to die of embarrassment and then . . . then Cougar leant in and kissed him and none of it mattered anymore.

**46.**Laughter - Jensen loves the sound of laughter; Cougar's quiet chuckle, his sister's open laugh but most of all, he adores the innocent giggle of his niece.

**47.**Hair - Nobody is allowed to laugh, on pain of something really painful, but Jensen is cultivating this facial hair; he figures it's time he had an cooler image.

**48.**Nature - Jensen's had enough of being at one with nature; fuck, if he can find anything uplifting about trekking through the jungle living off MREs and carrying a pack in this heat for this many days.

**49.**Speak Up - Speaking up, giving people the benefit of his opinion on . . . well, just about anything really, that's never been Jensen's problem; but telling Cougar the truth about how he feels that took real guts.

**50.**Animal - When they're old and gray and living out their lives in their own home and still together, Jensen's going to buy them a cat, the kind that will curl up on his lap and keep him warm, someone to listen when Cougar wants some peace . . . when they're old and gray and settled in one place.


End file.
